1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vehicle head lamp assemblies, and more particularly to vehicle head lamp assemblies having decorative accent lighting.
2. Related Art
Vehicle head lamp assemblies are known to include decorative accent lights in the form of illuminated rings extending circumferentially about a centrally positioned functional head lamp. Presently, light pipes are used to form the ring about the functional head lamp, and an incandescent lamp is coupled to the light pipe to direct light therethrough to create a decorative ring of light circumferentially about the head lamp. In order to enhance the decorative appearance of the light emitted from the ring, indentations or ridges are formed in the light pipe. The ridges are typically formed in circumferentially spaced relation to one another about the circumference of the light pipe ring. Unfortunately, the indentations do not provide a uniform decorative appearance of the light emitted from the ring, and further, they increase the complexity of the light pipe manufacturing process, and thus, increase the cost associated therewith. In addition, the emitted light, typically produced from an incandescent source, generally has a yellow-white appearance, and thus, is not considered aesthetically pleasing by some.